


The glass through which I'm looking at you

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bad English, Book 2: Wayward Son, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, My own translation, Not Beta Read, Other, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Title sounded better in spanish, Title sucks, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Simon and Baz seen througth new eyes.Carry On Countdown day 3. Magical Creatures
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562104
Kudos: 12
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The glass through which I'm looking at you

**Margaret**

This group is quite odd.

A young witch, Just a bit older than a little girl. Her magic smells like licorice. She wears a ring with a big and beautiful amethyst. It will fit very well in my collection.

A bloodsucker, he t also seems to be a magician. An aberration, I´d say. He smells like blood and stale magic. I never thought they would be able to mix both in one being.

And the third one is who catches my total attention. Those wings, the tail. He is like me: Another dragon. Well, he isn't a real dragon. Not yet. Now he is only a lost Kitten that, for some reason, ended up joining the wrong creatures. A baby. An unprotected orphan.

  
But it's not too late. Maybe if I keep him with me, I could raise him. He´ll become what he truly is. I will help him become fierce  


* * *

**Lamb**

As soon as the doors open and a new boy comes in, I´ve got my eyes on him.

  
It happens when I meet a new face. It´s been a while since we got one. Maybe a few centuries? I don´t remember. Also, this particular face is beautiful. This Young man has the most beautiful gray eyes I've seen in my whole life.

  
(This kid isn't my type, but I know how to appreciate someone´s beauty when I see it)

  
However, you cannot risk losing your head for a pair of pretty eyes.   
I can't let my guard down. Not with those of Nex, Blood prats out there and the three murderers from the fair. I must ensure my brotherhood´s safety.

  
I must admit, this child makes me nostalgic. He obviously comes from England And seeing him here, so confused and trying to fit in, reminds me of me   


Maybe I could invite some drinks to my countryman and try to find out what his intentions are, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry if this is sucks. English is not my mother tongue.  
> I really loved this two (Especially Lamb. Sorry :c ) and i wanted to give them a voice.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
